


Three Days In Hell

by ItsDefinetlyNotMatt



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: 90'S, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Love, Brothers, CBT, Chair Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Crimes Against Nature, Dubious Consent, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fucking Machines, Half-Sibling Incest, Half-Siblings, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Father/Son Incest, Incest, Injury, M/M, Masochism, Mind Manipulation, Nipple Piercings, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Piercings, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sibling Incest, Sounding, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Teasing, Torture, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsDefinetlyNotMatt/pseuds/ItsDefinetlyNotMatt
Summary: “Listen, honey…” Cobra looked down at his inferior, “This isn’t the first time I’ve committed Crimes Against Nature.”





	1. Where It All Began

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [3 Days of fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374277) by [GinggysAtItAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinggysAtItAgain/pseuds/GinggysAtItAgain). 

> This is a rewrite and a continuation of my friend's fic "3 Days of Fun", written by GinggysAtItAgain.  
The character of "Black Mamba", aka Nicholas is also her creation.  
You can read the original fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374277  
The character of "King Cobra", aka Daniel, is of my creation.  
You can read his (WIP) Bio here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202650

1993\. An eventful and exciting year to some. A time of pop culture icons, comfortable fashion and the true rise of the internet. The 1990s were an incredible time to be alive, with every day bringing something absolutely incredible to the table.

But none of that mattered to a soldier spending his time, on a mission, in the middle of Butt-Fuck-Nowhere, Afghanistan.

_ Some sort of fucking mission this is _ . The blazing 40 °C heat beat down on the soldier's body. Although his attire was standard for this mission, desert camo and all, he had to leave his jumpsuit unzipped. His need to breathe triumphed over the stinging pain of a sunburn. Although not a part of the Skulls, his body possessed the parasite of the other members.    
Nicholas Smith, code-named Black Mamba, knew this mission was his riskiest, and admittedly stupidest, missions he had done yet.

_ Take over an outpost, easy right _ ? The outpost has just encroaching on the territory of his enemies. Although an ace of his organization, something about nipping the ankles of the man called “Big Boss” shook him to the core. With Big Boss’s protege, King Cobra, making frequent runs around the outposts, Mamba knew that one of these days his luck would run out. King Cobra was groomed to Big Boss’s successor, he was brutal, intelligent and handsome, but to Black Mamba, he was everything he hated about Big Boss’s endless quest for war.

Pinned down with a short blade hovering his neck, Mamba was caught under the weight of Cobra. Sweat dripped from his adversaries forehead, hot and gross. Their bodies were bloodied and bruised from the long fight. To the victor go the spoils, and Mamba was in for a wild ride. Cobra tied Mamba’s hands behind his back, throwing the loser over his shoulder to carry him like a spoiled child. 

Mamba grunted as he was thrown to the ground. The cold confines of the outpost’s makeshift jail surrounded them.    
“Some sort of ‘super-soldier’ you are…” Cobra grumbled and he unzipped Mamba’s jumpsuit further, “You dress like a fucking slut…”   
Pulling open the jumpsuit to expose Mamba’s chest and abs fully, Cobra did everything in his power not to recoil in shock. The inferior’s nipples were pierced with bars, and his belly button pierced with a ring.    
“What in the world is this disgusting whore jewelry…?!” He sputtered, confused.

“It’s my body and If I want to wear ‘whore jewelry’ then I fucking will. You don’t fucking own me.” Mamba said with venom dripping from his voice as he spat in Cobra’s face.

Cobra snarled and stabbed the knife close to Mamba’s face, barely cutting into his earlobe. The inferior hissed in pain and tried to squirm away from the knife. 

Cobra lay motionless on top of Mamba before he let a small chuckle, slowly turning into full-blown, deranged laughter fitting for a mad man. He harshly grabbed Mamba’s face and brought it close to his own, to the point where Mamba could feel his breath on his lips and was overwhelmed with the scent of brandy and cigars. At that moment, never had Cobra looked, hell even  _ smelled _ , like Big Boss before. For the first time, Black Mamba was scared for his life at the hands of his rival.

“If you want to dress and behave like a slut, then I’ll happily turn you into my personal toy...” Cobra paused for a moment, trying to keep  _ some _ of his composure, “I guess you’ll have some fun with me the next few days.” A devilish smile spread across his face.


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bondage, Sounding and Fucking Machines. Oh my!

Legs spread apart and completely in the buff, Mamba laid strapped down in a makeshift gynecology-like examination chair. Nothing was left up to the imagination, everything was exposed for the world to see. Cobra paced around the chair, taking in his inferior’s body from every angle. 

“What should I do to you first, my little slut~?” Cobra reached over and tugged on one of the bar piercings. Mamba let out a small groan without thinking, before glaring hard at Cobra. 

“Oh, I know what’ll be perfect for you.” The superior walked out of the room, leaving Mamba there on his own. 

As the footsteps trailed off, Mamba pulled and tugged at the restraints. They didn’t seem to get any looser if anything they felt as if they got tighter with each movement.  _ How is that possible? _ His movements stopped as he heard footsteps returning his way, as well as the sound of wheels. His blood ran cold,  _ Oh god, what is he going to do to me?  _

Cobra strolled back into the room, pushing a small cart. Bringing it to the side of the chair, Mamba went pale, almost frozen in fear, of what he saw atop the tray. Bars and rings that looked dreadfully small, as well as what looked like a battery, jumper cables, and a strange black case.   
“What the fuck is all that... “ Mamba mumbled under his breath.   
Cobra chuckled slightly “Oh, don’t worry. You’ll find out soon.” Opening the case and pulling out its contents, Mamba realized what the superior snake had brought in. It was a portable fucking machine. 

Mamba squirmed nervously, trying one last desperate attempt to get out, “What are you planning…?!”   
“It’s simple,” Cobra started, finishing up the machine and testing it with the battery, “I’m going to push you to your limits... Should be pleasurable for a slut like you”

Cobra turned the machine off and pulled on a pair of latex examination gloves.  _ Of course, he wouldn’t want his precious hands getting dirty _ . Mamba was still dead soft at this point, but it didn’t matter to Cobra. The superior poured some lubricant onto his gloves, Mamba continuing to stare him down, dreading what he knew was about to happen. 

Cobra slowly began to stroke Mamba’s cock at an almost agonizing pace, letting his foreskin drag along the head. The mix of lube and the quickly building amount of natural moisture made this task easy. Being lulled into a false sense of optimism, Mamba let out a few, small noises.  _ Ok, this is almost alright, I can handle this _ .

Cobra saw the pleasure washing over Mamba and smirked, letting his hands slide down a bit further only to squeeze the base of his cock and balls harshly. The inferior squirmed and groaned in pain, realizing Cobra wasn’t going to go easy. 

Another small chuckle left Cobra’s mouth, “It’s so feminine and soft… Nothing like Boss’s cock.”

“What the fuck do you mean ‘Nothing like Boss’s’...” Mamba questioned.

“Listen, honey…” Cobra looked down at his inferior, “This isn’t the first time I’ve committed Crimes Against Nature.”

Cobra let go of Mamba and returned to the tray, inspecting his toys. Finally, he picked up one of the thinner rods and a ring. The smirk spread back across his face, returning to Mamba’s side. With no care for how gentle he was being, Cobra pulled the ring down over the inferior’s shaft. It was a tight fit and definitely squeezed Mamba harder than he could enjoy. The superior poured a little lube onto his inferior’s cock and began to tease around his slit with the rod. Mamba grew nervous.  _ No… Don’t tell that thing goes in my…! _ With one swift motion, the rod was inserted into Mamba, as he let out a terrified squeal. Cobra chuckled as precum spilled out around the rob, for as panicked as Mamba was, he was still a horny mess too. Mamba’s panicked squirms and noises filled the room.

The superior returned to the cart and began setting up the machine. He wasn’t ready to fuck Mamba himself yet. He wanted to see how far he could push the inferior snake. Feeling the sudden coldness to the lube pouring over his ass, Mamba let out a started squeal and looked at Cobra in fear. Cobra prodded mambas ass with the toy, just to get the tip in. Mamba bit his lip hard and let out a small moan as the toy made its way in.   
“How wonderful,” Cobra jest, “If it’s that easy to please you, you’ll be in for a good time.”

With the flip of a switch, a low whirring and grinding began to ring out from the box, setting the toy into motion. Mamba moaned and squealed, most of the toy will still dry, and his body was completely engulfed by the burning pain of this intrusion of his being.

Cobra rolled his eyes at the inferior’s discomfort and poured more lubricant onto the toy. As Mamba was slowly stretched, his whimpers and cries turning into sounds of pleasure, the speed was gradually increased.   
Mamba quickly started to lose his sense of what was happening around him. The pleasure clouded his mind and drew his entire focus. He had not realized that Cobra had long since left the room, letting Mamba stay attached to the toy for who-knows-how-long.  


**Author's Note:**

> The individual days are still being written and will be up soon~
> 
> Feel free to comment with critiques, praise or otherwise~


End file.
